


Just Say So

by comeonharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Touring, and harry likes it, niall casually and ironically calls harry princess, niall fucks harry but doesnt actually put it in idk, over all fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonharry/pseuds/comeonharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gives Harry what he's been waiting for. </p><p> </p><p>  <em>They've been together since that night when they were so young, these fleeting moments when they aren't on Bus 1 with the others or when they have time off and meet up to play golf until it's dark and everyone's gone home so they can kiss by the sandpits and get grass stains on Harry's pants. They never talk about it because it just happens in much the same way that Niall sleeping with seemingly unattainable girls just happens. Niall is smooth like that. Sometimes Harry doesn't even realize that Niall has leaned in and kissed him until Niall's palm squeezes at his crotch to get his dick hard.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say So

**Author's Note:**

> everything i write is very self-indulgent but hey, what can ya do. and sorry for any mistakes

Being back on tour has Harry on edge this time around, and he finds himself withdrawing when he's not on stage. It doesn't help that everyone aside from Niall is mopey about being away from home and their girlfriends. Which is why it's easier for Harry to stay around Niall to get himself out of his stupor. Niall welcomes Harry all the time, seems to know just what Harry needs so that he doesn't even have to say anything. They might have different interests (Harry is way less into sports and pints than Harry will ever admit to Niall), but they still manage to be perfectly in sync. 

Only, Harry feels less like they’re in sync these days. And it's because Niall's the one making him on edge and he knows exactly why, but he can't stop gravitating towards him.

It began backstage at some show in South America--it might have been in Uruguay or Brazil--when a fan asked a particularly rousing question. To be specific, she asked about Harry visiting Niall in Mullingar, an event that happened ages ago, but an event nonetheless that Harry has thought often about throughout the years. She was all cheeky about it, like it should have elicited a telling reaction from Harry.

 _Which it did_. Because he remembered being cramped up in Niall's small bed, kissing him over and over until he felt Niall's hard dick brush against his thigh. He reared his head back, Niall's red face partly obscured by some of Harry's damp, springy curls. It was that mutual eye contact that had Niall shoving his hand down Harry's pants, nothing but confidence. Harry urgently followed his lead and tried to keep quiet as Niall jerked him off despite there being some important soccer match playing on the television downstairs.

Harry seized up right in front of that girl, wondering if she somehow knew about how embarrassingly fast he came that evening. Or how later that night he told Niall he loved him and almost cried when Niall laughed in response; that is, until Niall pinched his nipple and said, "love you, too, bro."

"Oh! Yeah, me and Harry had a sick time. Didn't we?" Niall slung his arm around Harry and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, the sickest," Harry answered, glancing at Niall before giving the girl his biggest smile. He hoped that a big smile might be enough to erase any memory of a crazy notion she might have had like in that Men in Black movie Harry was obsessed with as a kid.

For a week after that, Niall called everything "the sickest" just to make fun of him. Harry took the teasing gratefully and wondered if Niall remembered that night in Mullingar as vividly as Harry did.

They've been together since that night when they were so young, these fleeting moments when they aren't on Bus 1 with the others or when they have time off and meet up to play golf until it's dark and everyone's gone home so they can kiss by the sandpits and get grass stains on Harry's pants. They never talk about it because it just happens in much the same way that Niall sleeping with seemingly unattainable girls _just happens_. Niall is smooth like that. Sometimes Harry doesn't realize that Niall has leaned in and kissed him until Niall's palm squeezes at his crotch to get his dick hard.

Harry knows it's been to long since the last time they've hooked up; he knows because he's craving Niall's attention, can feel it making his skin crawl. Nobody seems to notice the way Harry stares longingly at Niall across the stage or how Harry sings all his sappy solos in his direction. Harry can't help it. He would initiate things himself if he felt like he deserved it. It's always something that brings Niall to Harry--a big upcoming event or Harry crowding into his space too often. Maybe just maybe his heart eyes and heart boner will alert Niall that it's been months since they've kissed. It doesn't work. Niall doesn't even comment on how often Harry deviates from the vaguely laid out stage directions to watch him nail his guitar solos or whisper something stupid in his ear. Niall just lets Harry in with open arms and doesn't question it. Just this once Harry wishes Niall would grab him and ask, "what the fuck's up with you?"

In São Paulo, Harry rooms with Niall for the first time in a while. He usually rooms with Zayn, but Zayn is attending to girlfriend issues of his own and of others, which Harry has none of. So it's Niall ordering up food and messing with Harry's hair while he rambles on about the rest of the tour over the noise of the TV.

"Can't believe Croke Park is in two weeks! Can't believe it," Niall says incredulously, pulling hard on a particular strand of hair.

Harry whines in discomfort, but doesn't push Niall's hands away or anything. He lives for Niall touching him, and maybe he doesn't have nerve endings in his hair, but he might as well. "Gonna be performing for a sea of leprechauns."

"You think you're funny?"

"Hilarious actually." Harry taps on Niall's chest until he looks down at him, so he can grin. 

Niall goes to say something, but there's a quick knock on the door. Harry is immediately upended, getting himself a nice mouthful of cotton sheets. 

"I've got food and champagne," Niall announces a couple seconds later.

"Are you trying to woo me?" Harry asks, sitting up and ruffling his hair out.

"That's my plan," Niall admits with a smirk, tossing the bottle on the bed and wheeling the cart of silver dishes in. "It's our last night here."

"Might as well live while we're young," Harry says absently, trying to read the name of the drink. He doesn't even realize what he's done until Niall smacks him on the back of the head. "Heeyy! I thought you liked my clever song incorporations."

"Yeah, in like, 2012."

Harry pouts. "So much has changed," he says dramatically.

"You're telling me."

Niall arranges all the food he ordered at the end of the bed and makes a show of revealing each dish to Harry, glaring at him when he doesn't do the appropriate oh's and aw's. 

"Is champagne the one that explodes?" Harry asks once Niall is finished.

"Dunno. I only drink pints and the occasional tequila."

"Well, my mimosas and _my_ wine don't explode, so this must be it."

"Better be careful then," Niall warns, popping a fry into his mouth. "You know, I hate when hotels have typical American food at not any authentic shit."

"What did you want? Quesadillas or something?"

Niall shrugs. "Something I can't get anywhere else."

"Maybe we should go out somewhere."

"Nah, I wanna stay in."

"Okay," Harry says, reaching for his phone that fell on the floor at some point, "lemme call the others and-."

"No, just us tonight."

Harry searches what little of Niall's face that he can see, but Niall gives nothing away. He just steadily munches on food and keeps his eyes trained on the TV. 

Harry fidgets with the clunky rings on his fingers, one of which Zayn has been looking for but hasn't noticed on Harry's index finger. "Do you even know what they're saying?"

"I speak Spanish, not Portuguese. Now come eat, I didn't order all this for nothing."

Harry crawls forward until he can rest most of his weight on Niall as he goes for the pretty arrangement of fruit that he knows is just for him. They sit silent for a while, the only noise coming from the soap opera and Harry's erratic heartbeat. He _knows_ Niall is going to come out of the woodwork tonight with something that will satisfy Harry. He can feel it, and he can't wait.

Once Harry moves on to the other food and eats as much of it as possible, he collapses backwards and rubs over his stomach with his eyes closed. He feels a dip in the bed and Niall's eyes weight shifting around, but doesn't have the energy to see what he's up to.

"You ready for a shower, Harry?"

That makes Harry open one eye and then the other. Niall is towering over him, balancing on the bed with the fancy champagne in hand. He should roll away, off the bed and to safety, but he kind of wants it to happen. He wants champagne spraying all over him like in those rap videos that Zayn watches. The only thing that's missing is some booty shorts for Harry to wear and a pile of cash to roll around in. Harry doesn't really need that, though. 

He just imagines his shirt getting soaked and Niall kneeling down--careful of his knee--to unbutton his shirt and say some smart remark about how he disliked the pattern anyways. Oh, and maybe his pants could have gotten wet, too, so Niall has to help Harry take them off. Right, and then Niall can press against Harry's hard cock through the fabric of his underwear, checking to see if those are wet and need to come off as well.

Needless to say nothing like that happens. Niall gives Harry one last chance to back out, before he's twisting the wire enclosing the cork and trying to pull it out. It doesn't budge and eventually Niall has to step down so Harry can have a look at it.

"Um, I think you're supposed to use your thumb," Harry says, showing Niall what he means.

Realization dawns on Niall's face, and he takes the bottle away from Harry before he can do it himself. He pushes it out quick and neither of them are ready for the loud pop that fills the room, followed by a small fountain of liquid that spills over Niall's hands and shirt.

"Fucking Christ," Niall shouts, handing the bottle off to Harry so he can pull his shirt off. "That wasn't nearly as cool as I thought it'd be."

"I think we were supposed to shake it first."

"I'll remember that for next time," Niall says bitterly.

Harry perks up at a next time--a next time that will involve booty shorts and piles of money hopefully. 

Harry takes a swig of the champagne and scrunches his nose up at the carbonation. He doesn't much like soda, so champagne is not up his alley. Despite that he takes a couple more drinks just so he can feel tingly. Niall, on the other hand, seems to enjoy it just because it's alcohol. The bottle is near empty within a couple hours. 

It's maybe midnight when they both peer over the railing of the balcony, giggling and both without shirts. There are still quite a few fans outside and the lights of some of their phones make the view look like a tiny sea of stars.

"God, they're mad," Niall comments, reaching out to wave down at the them, but Harry catches his hand and holds it to his chest.

"Don't do that! Then they'll be here all night. They need to get some sleep."

Niall laughs and pushes Harry away to go back inside. "You're no fun."

"Am too."

"Then show me."

Harry frowns and spins around to follow Niall inside. "How?"

"Do whatever," Niall says, settling back on the bed and leaning against the headboard. "I'm waiting."

Harry gulps, suddenly at a loss. There is never a shortage of entertaining things to do in Harry's mind, except when Niall is watching him expectantly with his legs splayed wide like an invitation. Harry can think of only one fun thing to do at the moment and that involves his mouth around Niall's cock.

He finds himself just standing at the foot of the bed where all the food dishes used to be, but now are stacked perilously back on the cart they came on. Harry doesn't move until Niall beckons him forward with one finger. He's already sweating with anticipation when he gets on the bed and shuffles toward Niall on his hands and knees. Niall stops him from coming any further when most of Harry's body is casting a shadow over his thin legs.

They share a look-- _the_ look that has Harry lowering himself enough to press his face into the smooth material of Niall's basketball shorts. He feels the outline of Niall's soft cock against his cheek and lets out a shaky breath.

"I wondered when you would catch on," Niall muses, one of his hands rubbing over the expanse of Harry's shoulders.

"Missed this," Harry mutters, hoping this isn't another one of his stupid wet dreams.

"Missed my cock?" 

Harry mouths against Niall, his special way of saying yes.

"I could tell. You were all over me the last couple weeks."

Harry groans, pressing his lips down harder as his face heats up in embarrassment. So Niall _did_ notice, just didn't want to address it yet.

"Go on," Niall urges, pushing his hips up.

Harry doesn't need telling twice. He grabs the waistband of Niall's shorts and peels it back to find that Niall's naked underneath. His mouth waters when Niall's hardening cock twitches, just inches from his face. Harry can't get his mouth around Niall fast enough, sucking hard from the get go.

"Fucking shit," Niall curses, curling in on himself slightly. The hand not gripping Harry's shoulder rests against the hollow of Harry's cheek, waiting to press against the bulge of his own cock.

Harry hums around the growing weight in his mouth, looking up at Niall through his lashes. There's only a thin ring of his blue irises left as he stares back at Harry, nudging into Harry's mouth slightly to suggest something. Harry gets what he means, always gets what Niall means, his eyes slipping closed as he sinks his mouth down Niall's cock. Niall still isn't fully hard, so Harry can feel Niall's pubes tickling his nose and tries not to choke and laugh on his cock.

"That's it, fuck, just like that," Niall chants, pushing into Harry's mouth until Harry pulls away and slides his hand over his length while he catches his breath.

"Love your cock," Harry says quietly, kissing the dimple of Niall's chin. They don't usually talk much when these things happen, but Niall's drunk this time and Harry might be taking advantage just a bit. Not like, in a bad way, but with his feelings, yeah.

Niall moans at that, leaning forward to catch Harry's lips this time. It's gentle but insistent, and Harry lets Niall open up his mouth and take his time. Harry kisses him for too long because soon enough Niall has a grip in Harry's hair and is pulling him away from his mouth and steering him back down to his dick.

Harry goes, getting his mouth back on Niall's fully hard cock and humming around it, so Niall can feel how much he enjoys having him inside him anyway he can. Harry doesn't become aware of his own hard-on until he shifts into a more comfortable position and his cock presses against the zip of his jeans. Despite the wrong angle, Harry reaches down to give himself some release, undoing his jeans and pushing them down enough to free his cock. 

"Been thinking about this," Niall grunts, his hips now moving ever so slightly into Harry's mouth. "I want you all the time- _fuck_."

Harry's got Niall all the way in again, doesn't care that he's gagging on it. All he's wanted to hear from Niall all these years is how he feels about Harry, not that they're bros or whatever, but that Niall _wants_ him. God, it's all Harry needs.

Niall uses his leverage in Harry's hair to pull him off, breaking the string of saliva that connected Harry's puffy lips to his cock with a swipe of his free fingers. "Don't wanna come yet," Niall explains, breathless and rough.

Harry nods fervently, kicking his pants off the rest of the way and helping Niall finish undressing as well. Niall brings Harry back after, kissing along his jaw and biting at his ear as Harry straddles his lap.

"What d'you want, princess?" Niall smirks when he says it, squeezes Harry's ass when he catches the blush that creeps across his face.

"Want you," Harry says, acutely aware of Niall's cock warm against his crack, so close to his hole he clenches at the thought.

"Yeah?" Niall asks, finally getting a hand on Harry just to rub his thumb over his slit to collect the precome there.

Harry lets out a ragged breath and slumps forward, pressing his nose against the side of Niall's neck and breathing in the scent of cologne and sweat. Harry doesn't even know what he's asking for, but he says, " _God_ , yes, please."

Niall shifts his hips as he slowly pumps Harry's mostly dry cock, making sure his foreskin drags over the head every time. Harry squirms, his skin hot all over as he feels Niall's cock move against him and his calloused hand over his own cock. Harry reaches behind himself to pull his cheeks apart until he can feel the tip of his cock catch his hole, loving the way Niall lets out a small gasp.

Harry can barely see straight, but he attaches his lips to Niall's again, lets himself get wrapped up in the way he feels. Niall begins rutting up against Harry, still tugging his cock every now and then just to hear Harry groan. Just when Harry is about to knock Niall's hand away so he can get a hand on himself, Niall sinks down with Harry on top of him until he's laid out against the sheets, blonde hair sprawled everywhere. 

"There's lube in the side pocket of my suitcase," Niall tells Harry, poking his belly button when he doesn't go right away. "You'll see, babe, just get it."

Harry does as he's told and settles back over Niall. He waits patiently as Niall pours a general amount of lube into his hand. He takes both of their cocks and spreads the lube liberally before pulling Harry down against his chest and telling him to move. 

A lightbulb goes off in Harry's head and Niall laughs when it shows on his face. His laugh, however, dissolve quickly when Harry situates himself with both forearms beside Niall's head to support himself as he rolls his hips forward. Harry's cock slides over Niall's and against the faint ridges of his abs and then back again. Harry gets closer until their skin is flush together, legs entwined and Niall's chest hair feather light against Harry's chest and nipples. 

Both of their breathing gets breath gets heavy with each of Harry's movements as they turn into desperate thrusts, his cock sliding against Niall's, his stomach or the cut of his hip. Suddenly, Niall's fingers are digging into the meat of his ass to increase the pressure and quickness of his thrusts. Niall's muttering into Harry's ear, heavy and accent thick as his hips undulate underneath.

"Yeah, Harry that feels so fucking good. Wanna fuck you, get my cock in your tight ass."

"I want it, please," Harry whines helplessly, dropping his head down to kiss Niall hard. He'd love for Niall to fuck him into the mattress, to be dirty and wrecked from his cock, but it's all talk right now. 

It's so wet and slick between them, Harry wouldn't last long enough to ride Niall that way he wants. He can feel his orgasm building and making his brain fuzzy as he chases after it blindly. He feels wild with it, biting into Niall's shoulder and rolling his hips so hard and quick he's sure he's going to be sore tomorrow. 

It's not until Niall presses a dry finger to Harry's hole and rubs that Harry stills and moans so loud whoever is rooming next to them can probably here. Harry doesn't even care; he wants everyone to head how good Niall makes him feel. His whole body shivers as comes, leaking all over Niall's throbbing cock as he mutters senselessly against Niall's neck

Niall doesn't give Harry any time to recover before he's flipping him over and rutting against his ass, his cock nudging his hole over and over like a promise. Harry can barely keep his eyes open or his mouth shut as Niall pries his nails into Harry's shoulder blades, fucking against him hard and fast. It's so much, Niall bearing over him and using him. Harry feels lightheaded with it, like he could come again if his cock wasn't sensitive and trapped under his own weight against the bed.

When Niall comes Harry can feel it drop down his balls, hot and wet. Harry twists around as best as he can to watch Niall spread it around with the tip of his cock like he's painting. He tries to bite down on his smile when Niall catches him staring and his face goes even more splotchy.

"Fuck," Niall mutters, raking his fingers up Harry's back and stopping to pet at the hair at the nape of his neck. He looks so fond, shows it more through his fingers as he scratches along Harry's scalp and kisses along his lower back.

Niall pulls away eventually, standing beside the bed to stretch and make a ridiculous noise when his back pops. Harry laughs and wriggles his butt to get Niall's attention. "Oh yeah, let's get you cleaned up."

Harry's completely sated and none tired when Niall comes back with a small towel. He wipes himself off and then Harry before tossing it somewhere across the room and cuddling up next to Harry.

Harry let's Niall pull the covers over him as he nestles up against Niall's side with his head resting on his shoulder. "Am I going to have to wait months again?"

Niall lets out a gruff laugh and pokes Harry where his dimple usually shows. "Course not. All you gotta do is say somethin'."

Harry guffaws, butting his head against Niall's chin. "I thought this was some once in a blue moon type thing."

"The moon isn't blue, Harry."

"You know what I mean."

Niall wraps his arms around Harry, and pulls him closer. "It can be an all the time thing if you want. Just say so. I get a bit anxious taking the lead all the time, trying to work out if and when you want it."

"I want it all the time, anywhere," Harry says eagerly.

"If you say so, princess." 

Harry cuddles closer and tries not to preen too much. "Good. Guess that means that private plane trip won't be so boring after all."


End file.
